1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telephones, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved telephone specifically designed to enable emergency use by small children. Small children who have not yet learned the number system are unable to utilize conventional telephones. The present invention provides a dual purpose telephone having a first conventional keypad for use by adults and a second keypad for use by small children. Each of the keys of the second keypad bears a photograph of an individual or a symbolic representation of an emergency service. A telephone number associated with each individual or symbol is stored in a memory associated with the particular key. This enables even very young children to place telephone calls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of telephones are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a telephone is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,212, which issued to D. Tyler on May 24, 1983. This patent discloses an expandable telephone housing which utilizes relatively interconnected dovetail sections. The expansion sections may include additional keypads. U.S. Design Pat. No. 221,951, which issued to J. Kindley on Sept. 21, 1971, discloses a computer keyboard which utilizes keys provided with various symbolic representations. U.S. Design Pat. No. 275,480, which issued to A. Thalmair on Sept. 11, 1984, discloses a keyboard design for a programmable controller. U.S. Design Pat. No. 277,181, which issued to H. Heim et al on Jan. 15, 1985, discloses a teleconferencing telephone control panel provided with a plurality of keypads. U.S. Design Pat. No. 284,662, which issued to R. McKenzie et al on Jul. 15, 1986, discloses a telephone keypad provided with a plurality of keys bearing symbolic representations of various individuals.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices disclose a telephone having a first conventionally numbered keypad and a second keypad provided with transparent slotted keys for the insertion of photographs or symbolic representations of various individuals. Additionally, none of the aforesaid devices disclose the use of transparent slotted keys provided with fiber optical illumination for inserted photographs. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of telephones, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such telephones, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.